Return, Kaito
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The war's over. Don Thousand's gone. And so is Kaito...or is he? Not my best work, but please read. - For Tenjo Week.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Return, Kaito**

**Angst**

**Kaito/Dr. Faker/Haruto/OC**

**The war's over. Don Thousand's gone. And so is Kaito...or is he?**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, I know of a certain blond-haired moron who wouldn't have GONE TO THE STINKING MOON!)**

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Gotta blame the right person. Yell at KaibaGirl! She's the one who started Tenjo Week! I'm just giving my entry.<strong>

* * *

><p>Return, Kaito<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito was enveloped in a soft white light. He clasped his knees against his body, as if hiding from the world.<p>

But he was not in pain.

In fact, he felt...warmth.

Warmth.

Soft, gentle...warmth.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself.

"_Kaito._"

Kaito's fingers twitched. "Wh-What?"

A slender hand then brushed across his face.

"_Kaito._"

Kaito's eyes slowly opened up, his breathing low and steady.

His eyes widened when he saw who was speaking to him.

A young woman with long teal hair and a light blue fringe. Her golden eyes were staring into his bluish-grey ones.

So young, looking young enough to be his sister, roughly a few years his elder, but there was no way that she was.

Because she was many years older than him.

Many years.

"O-Okaasan," Kaito breathed.

The woman smiled, then wrapped her arms around him.

"_Kaito_," she breathed, "_you've grown quite a bit since the first time I saw you._"

Kaito's eyes trembled as he fought off emotion. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but if he was seeing his mother of all people, that meant only one thing.

He'd died.

He had truly passed away and left Haruto all alone.

"_Kaito...I'm sorry._"

"Don't be, Mother," Kaito said. "It's not your fault that I'm here."

"_No, Kaito. I'm sorry...but you can't stay here._"

Kaito instantly pulled himself away. "What?"

"_Kaito...,_" his mother said, placing her hand on his face, "_you sacrificed much in your life. I shall admit to that. But it is not your time. Not yet._"

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked. "I beat Misael on the moon. I died!"

"_You didn't die, Kaito. You merely gave more power than you could afford to the Numeron Dragon. That is not death. That is stupidity."_

Kaito turned away. Why did his mother always have to be so blunt? At least he figured out where he got it from.

His mother then placed her hands on his shoulders. "_Kaito...remember the power that Haruto gave to you?_"

"How do you even know about all that?" Kaito asked. "You died after Haruto was-"

"_I'm your mother, Kaito,_" she interjected. "_Have you forgotten? There was very little you could hide from me for very long. Remember the lizard you found?_"

Kaito was half-tempted to yell at her. Now was NOT the time to bring up childhood screw-ups.

"What's your point?"

"_My point...is because of that power, you have a second chance. And Numeron Dragon is going to give you that chance."_

"How?"

Kaito's mother smiled. "_Like I said, you haven't died yet. All he has to do is give you back what you gave to him."_

"What I gave to...?"

Kaito then looked into his deck, something that brought a smile to his mother's face.

Galaxy-Eyes. He wasn't there.

"Where did...?"

"_I see you figured it out. When you summoned Numeron, Galaxy-Eyes was taken away. Your precious dragon was no more. Now...he's going to return him to you. And when he does, you'll awaken from your slumber._"

A cold gust of wind then blew past them and Kaito's mother looked to the sky. Then she looked back to him and stroked his face, a stray tear falling from her face. "_It's time for you to go, Kaito,_" she said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked. "How can a dragon wake me up if I'm dead!?"

"_But you aren't, Kaito. You'll see what I mean later._" A bright smile appeared on her face as she said two words.

"_Sayonara, Kai-chan._"

Then the whole world went white, forcing Kaito to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kaito...Kaito!"<p>

Dr. Faker was holding his son's limp form. Kaito's face was deathly pale and his eyes were closed, as if exhausted. Faker took his ghostly white hand. It was as cold as ice.

Haruto started crying as his father's face grew worse with worry. "Nii-san," he squeaked. "Please...Nii-san...don't be dead."

Kaito gave no response. It was as if he was sound asleep.

Yuma and his friends all began to shed their tears. "Kaito," Yuma breathed. "C'mon, Kaito, wake up already! You still owe me that duel, you know!"

When no answer came, their tears only began to flow more. "Kaito!" Yuma shouted.

Then something happened.

Something fell from the sky.

And fell onto Kaito's chest.

A card.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Instantly, a bright light enveloped Kaito's ice cold form and the roar of a dragon pierced the sky.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Kaito's eyes opened up again. "T-Tousan," he breathed.<p>

Dr. Faker and Haruto then looked down to him with bright smiles on their faces. Yuma too, who looked just about ready to hug him to death.

"Kaito!" Haruto exclaimed.

"You're alive, after all!"

"Haruto," Kaito said under his breath. "Yuma." He looked back up to his father. "What...happened?"

Dr. Faker let out a chuckle. "You tell us," he said. "We thought you were dead."

Kaito then noticed the card on his chest. Picking it up, he found it to be Galaxy-Eyes.

His precious dragon.

A smile appeared on his face as he uttered its name, then fell asleep against his father's arm.

Haruto smiled brightly, then took the card from his brother's limp hand. "Thank you, Galaxy-Eyes," he said. "Thank you so much."

They couldn't hear it, but there was something that the dragon had said after that.

"_Do not thank me. Thank your mother...and your brother. Returning his strength to him only worked...because he wanted to return to you._"

* * *

><p>A week later, Haruto opened the door to his brother's lab. Much to his relief, his awakening wasn't a dream. Kaito was still alive and healthy, though he was still working on the 'healthy' part. "Good morning, Nii-san," Haruto squeaked.<p>

Kaito stopped what he was doing and turned his head to face him. "Morning, Haruto," he said. "What's the matter? You're up early."

"Nothing," Haruto said, closing the door to the lab and walking over to his brother's side. "What are you working on?"

Kaito paused for a moment, but then pushed his chair away so Haruto could see.

Haruto nearly choked on his own breath when he saw it.

Kaito was repairing Orbital.

"Nii-san...," Haruto breathed.

"If it weren't for Orbital, I wouldn't be here right now," Kaito said. "Besides, he wouldn't like it if I just left him alone."

Haruto quickly gave his brother a hug for that.

Kaito was back. It wasn't a dream.

Orbital wasn't back yet, but he would be.

Then everything would be back to normal.

Well, not back to 'normal.'

There wasn't just one Dragon Tamer in the Tenjo family anymore.

There was two. And the other one wasn't Haruto.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T.B: Short. Short, short, SHORT! WHY?! AUGH! [silence] Please review. And if anybody out there is ready to throw some tomatoes or stuff at me, let me tell you one thing. THIS IS FANFICTION! Yeah. This is probably the unlikeliest way to bring Kaito back, but you've already seen my other version. (And my preferred version.) <strong>

**Oh. And to Frozen Galaxy: I will be writing a Diamondshipping soon! I've been planning it for a while.**


End file.
